Confessions intimes : Birth By Sleep teh tru story
by AsterRealm
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un garçon appelé Ven le sauvage. Ven était un enfant charmant et plein de Lumière. Il avait également beaucoup d'amis. Et de très étranges méthodes pour s'en faire. VANVEN BRAIGAQUA VANQUA ERANORT TERR... non je déconne il est all alone.


Bonjour. Ce compte est en hiatus, c'est pourquoi je compte bien publier tout un tas de trucs inutiles comme celui-ci (and vanven day is coming).

Vous connaissez mon merveilleux humour. Bon courage.

Note : je remercie **Angelscythe** pour m'avoir permis de... d'écrire ? cette chose ? lol moi ça me fait bien rire.

Note 2 : oui j'assume

Note 3 : cette fic contient du franglais et de terribles injures

Note 4 : je pleure lol.

Note 5 : oui c'est laid je déteste les dialogues comme ça et vous savez quoi ? *brûle un morceau de papier* non il n'y avait rien sur ce papier

Note 6 : est-ce assumé ? god no

Note 7 : allez on y va je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps lolilol. Adieu.

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un garçon appelé Ven le sauvage. Ven était un garçon charmant et plein de Lumière. Il avait également beaucoup d'amis. Et de très étranges méthodes pour s'en faire.

Tout commença d'une façon très simple.

Mesdames et messieurs, les productions Heart Destroyer présentent :

 **KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP, THE TRUE STORY, exactement comme elle se passe dans le jeu.**

 ***DRAMATIQUE INTRODUCTION***

Eraqus : Terra, Aqua... vous avez tous les deux passé votre symbole de Maîtrise avec brio, élégance et doigté ; malheureusement seule Aqua s'est montrée digne de devenir Maître de la Keyblade, et je ne dis pas ça parce que mon cher vieil ami Xehanort ici présent m'a fortement conseillé de briser le cœur de mon élève préféré. Désolé, Aqua.

Terra : :'(

Aqua : ...

Ainsi commencèrent dramatiquement les aventures de nos trois héros.

* * *

 _Plus tard, dans la chambre de Ventus_

Vanitas, super calme : hi Ven. Au fait ton ami Terra ? Il se casse tu devrais aller le chercher.

Ven : whAT. WHAT. QUOI. TERRA ?,,,? * **se met en position d'attaque*** WANNA fIGHT ? TU ME CHERCHES

Vanitas, toujours calme : Je dis juste qu'il pourrait chang-

Ven : TU M'INSULTES ? VIENS CONNARD

Vanitas : (◡.◡✿)

Vanitas : * **disappears in the darkness for his own safety***

Ven décida alors de partir à la recherche de son grand ami Terra. Pour commencer, il s'arrêta dans un monde peuplé de personnes de petites tailles.

Ven : où est Terra ?

Les nains : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ no idea

Ven : oK alors dANS CE CAS JE VAIS UTILISER LA FORCE

Ven **: *pète la gueule des nains***

Prof : mdr tu as l'air sympa mais je sais pas où est ton pote

Ven **:** hihihi call me Ven allez tchouss, ps : vous êtes mes meilleurs copains sorry de vous avoir éclaté y a DEUX MINUTES

Ven était quelqu'un de très gentil et attachant.

* * *

Vanitas, à Maître Xehanort : ... Maître il n'est pas prêt il n'y arrivera pas

Xehanort : Hihihi allons l'entraîner avec tes nescients

Vanitas : ... non je voulais dire-

Xehanort : c'est bien bon boulot. Maintenant qu'il est parti il va devenir FORT et vous pourrez FORGER LA X-BLADE * **rit hystériquement***

Vanitas : * **tousse***

Vanitas : * **whispers*** he's savage plz dont make him stronger he'll fucking destroy me

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, chez Cendrillon_

Ven : un CHAT. TU M'AS MAL REGARDE ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE ? VIENS TATER MA KEYBLADE SATAN DE MERDE

* * *

Mais tout bascula lorsqu'il atterrit aux TERRES FUNESTES faire face à son FUNESTE destin au niveau 13.

Ven après s'être fait mettre KO par Vanitas : jjj...je... tu m'as cherché... fdp...

Vanitas soulagé d'avoir vaincu son pire cauchemar : hahahaha... * **sweats nervously*** Pour autant que je suis concerné tu m'es inutile... je crois que ce serait plus... sûr... si on t'éliminait tout de suite. Fuck Xehanort il se rend pas compte du danger le sombre imbécile

Ven : argh... tu essaies de me tuer... tu veux être mon ami lol

Vanitas : * **poker face***

Ven : mdr si tu voulais pas être mon ami tu m'aurais pas pété la gueule

Vanitas : ... better kill him now

Ven : * **est sauvé par mickey*** Mickey ! le garçon masqué...

Vanitas, dans le lointain : C'est un cas-

Ven : ... MASQUÉ , c'est mon ami ! regarde je suis à moitié mort lol quelle profonde amitié

Mickey : ? alright what is your name ?

Ven : Ventus mais _CALL ME VEN FOR SHORT_

Mickey : d'accord ventus, tu as l'air très très gentil *tousse* je m'occupe du garçon masq-

Vanitas : CASQUÉ NOM DE-

Mickey : du garçon masqué, et ensuite on ira chez mon humble maître Yen Sid. Il va te soigner.

Ven : je ne suis pas malade ?

Mickey : * **tousse***

Mickey : * **pat pat Ven***

Mickey : oui c'est ça bon allons-nous en

Vanitas : lol tu vas quand même pas le laisser comme ça ? Tu veux détruire le monde ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde manque à ce point d'intelligence dans ce putain d'univers

Ven : REGARDE MICKEY ! IL ME CHERCHE ! WANNA FIGHT SON OF A -

Vanitas et Mickey, échangeant un regard consterné : plz stop

Ven : Allez viens ! (on est bien) regarde tout ce qu'on peut faire ! Soyons amis ! * **sort la Keyblade*** hIHIHIHI

Vanitas : ... * **pense*** ok avec un peu de chance il crèvera et on sera tous tranquille. J'emmerde la X-blade je me casse d'ici.

Ven : BE

MY

FRIEEEEEEEEEND

 ***lui pète la gueule***

 _Vanitas est KO !_

 ***Mickey est consterné***

Vanitas se remet debout breakdance mode (c'est ainsi qu'il affirme sa supériorité)

Ven : Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir un nouveau MEILLEUR AMI ?

Vanitas : ... je vais rejoindre Maître Xehanort c'était un chouette type tout compte fait

* * *

 _Plus tard, au Jardin Radieux_

Ven : Terra ! Aqua ! j'ai trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami ! il m'aime tellement qu'il était MORT mais après il a fait de la breakdance ? enfin passons

Terra et Aqua : * **échangent un regard*** erhhhm Ven pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas chez Maître Eraqus ?

Ven : chez erAQUS. mais y a personne là-bas ! contre qui je vais me battre ? ? ?

Terra : écoute...

Aqua : Le Maître est très, uh, inquiet (pour l'avenir des mondes) pour toi. ***tousse*** plz retourne à la maison

Terra : ouais comme elle a dit

Ven : mais :'( :'( et mon new bff

Terra : attends wait. Vanitas ? Le garçon masq-

Ven : ouais lui avec son MASQUE

Terra : Ven, tu dois faire attention. Il parcourt les monde en disant que tu es dangereux.

Aqua : (ce qui est un peu vrai)

Terra : et il veut te TUER. Also xehanort told me that btw

Ven : Vanitas... veut me t... tuer ? Me tuer ?

Aqua et Terra, avec soulagement : oui c'est ça. Tu dois rentrer.

Ven : mais s'il veut me tuer...

Aqua : ...

Terra : ...

Aqua : plz dont

Ven : IL VEUT QU'ON SOIT PLUS QUE MEILLEURS AMIS ?

Terra : What have we done

Ven : MAINTENANT JE DOIS ALLER LE TUER . ALLEZ A PLUS MDR YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***s'envole sur son planeur***

Terra et Aqua : ... well fuck

Aqua : sorry Master

Terra : arrête de te la péter parce que t'es Maître putain :'( tu me fais mal aux sentiments

 ***Terra s'envole sur son planeur***

Aqua : ... Maître Eraqus je suis désolée ils sont trop bêtes pour moi

* * *

 **(ELLIPSE DRAMATIQUE)**

 _Pendant ce temps, à la nécropole des Keyblade_

Xehanort : Alors Vanitas. Tu as affronté ta part de Lumière. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Vanitas : je pense qu'on devrait tout de suite enfouir les mondes dans les ténèbres éternelles

Xehanort : huhuhuhuhu voyons

Vanitas : svp Master. Détruisez les mondes. Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais ne m'obligez pas à forger la χ-blade avec lui. par pitié

Xehanort : * **pat pat*** oh voyons. puis-je demander pourquoi ?

Vanitas : (Parce que c'est satan) errrhhhmmmmmmmmm le monde serait mieux dans les ténèbres ? osef de la lumière hahahahahahhahaha * **sweats nervously***

Xehanort : J'ai croisé terra hier. Il a un très beau cul - bref ce n'est pas le sujet (mais je serai très heureux de le posséder ***tousse*** pardon la vieillesse). Il m'a dit que Ven parcourait les mondes contre les ordres de mon bien-aimé Maître Eraqus.

Vanitas : ... hoe dont do it

Xehanort : * **soupire, des étoiles plein les yeux***

Vanitas : et voilà j'en étais sûr putain

Xehanort : Ah, Eraqus. Mon cher Eraqus. T'ai-je raconté l'histoire de la fois où nous courions nus dans les-

Vanitas : * **tousse fort***

Xehanort : Il a une très belle -

Vanitas : * **tousse à s'en arracher la gorge***

Xehanort : Bref long story short Ven te cherche pour te tuer, je crois ? hahaha quel charmant garçon. J'aurais dû le garder.

Vanitas : ... Est-ce que je peux m'en aller

Xehanort : * **sort une photo de jeune Eraqus de sa poche***

Xehanort : ***caresse la photo***

Xehanort : hes so cute right

 _Vanitas, pendant ce temps, a fui au loin._

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, au jardin radieux._

Ven : ***pleure*** je suis triste ***pleure*** mes amis veulent que je rentre * **pleure*** alors que mon bff se promène dans la nature en criant son amour pour moi

Lea : hey wanna fight

Ven : ... yEAH

 ***Ils se fightent***

 ***Lea crève***

Ven : ouais ! new BFF !

Isa : leA CA VA

Lea : tkt bro mdr je peux pas faire de la breakdance mais mon cœur breakdance toujours pour toi

Ven : ALORS C'EST CA QUE CA SIGNIFIAIT

 ***S'envole dans les cieux***

Ven : ***atteri à Disney Town*** salut

Pat : salut blablabla

Ven : je comprends rien t'es trop moche mdr. Je chercher un type grand comme ça genre comme un arbre. Un petit arbre. Habillé comme moi mais avec un grand pantalon moche. C'est mon BEST BFF il s'appelle Terra lol on s'est battus plein de fois ! super bfffff ! love him so mutch

Pat : quoi

Ven : ***lui pète la gueule*** haha yeaaahhhhhhhh qui veut des glaces

Les habitants de Disney Town rentrent tous chez eux tandis que des boules de glace explosent les vitres aux alentours.

Ven : Allez mdr à plus je reviendrai vous voir ! promis !

Minnie : plz dont

* * *

Ven : * **arrive à Peter Pan*** mmh où est Vanitas. Je croyais qu'on avait une cinématique ici

Peter pan : nope c'est pour Aqua. Genre il pète la Keyblade en bois et tout. File-la moi d'ailleurs tu serais gentil, c'est pour la science

Ven : il pète... ma Keyblade en...Bois...

Peter Pan : bah ouais lol pk

Ven : je... je suis...

Peter pan : ? oO

les enfants perdus : what is happening

Ven : * **fond en larmes***

Clochette **: *pat pat***

Ven : JE SAVAIS PAS QU'IL VOULAIT M'EPOUSER

Ven : ET NOUS SOMMES SEPARES DEPUIS SI LONGTEMPS

Ven : JE DOIS LE RETROUVER ET BRISER TOUT CE QU'IL AIME

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, quelque part_

Vanitas : frissonne oh god Something bad is happening I can feel it in my veins

* * *

 ***Ven va chez Yen Sid***

Yen Sid : Ven tu n'es pas chez toi.

Ven : ... non, Maître Yen Sid. Je suis désolé de causer du tort à ceux qui m'aiment. Maître Eraqus doit être tellement inquiet... * **essuie une larme***

Yen Sid : Rentre chez toi, mon garçon. Ps où est mon apprenti

Ven : oui... je vais faire ç-

 ***DOnald et Dingo entrent***

Ven : oohhhOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH un canard qui parle.

Ven : un canard

Ven : un connard

Ven : TU M'AS TRAITE DE CONNARD PETIT ENFOIRE

Ven : ***sort sa Keyblade***

Ven : * **tabasse Donald et dingo sous la poker face de Yen Sid*** mdr friends. Now I need to help my other friend, Mickey ! Even if he's not really my friend since I never fought him but it's not too late

Yen sid : * **regarde Ven se barrer regarde les morceaux de Donald et dingo un peu partout sur ses murs*** mmh canard a l'orange ce soir

* * *

 _Ven arrive devant Xehanort_

Ven : Maître Xehanort !

Xehanort : Hi Ven :3

Xehanort : tu as rencontré Vanitas il paraît

Ven : VANITAS. THE GUY IN THE MASK. oui je l'ai rencontré, il m'a demandé en mariage mais je parviens pas à lui répondre ? vous savez où je peux lui péter la gueule

Xehanort : * **sigh***

Xehanort : tu ne peux pas te marier avec lui, Ven

Xehanort : * **ressort la photo de Young Eraqus*** la vie est une chienne :'(

Xehanort : btw c'est la dark part de ton cœur. va la réclamer. tchuss

Ven : heinnn

Ven : mais pk

Xehanort : parce que tu... well wait a sec descend ici

Ven : * **descend, car il était sur son planeur***

Xehanort : * **passe un bras autour des épaules de Ven***

Xehanort : écoute, gamin. Parfois on veut se marier avec des gens et c'est impossible

Ven : mais pk

Xehanort : parce que c'est comme ça. Le mariage pour tous n'est pas aussi répandu qu'on pourrait le croire. En plus c'est compliqué il a pas de papiers tu sais

Ven : mais :'(

Vanitas : * **observant le tout de loin sur le canyon avec une longue vue volée chez Peter Pan*** eT MERDE FUCK

Ven : mais il a essayé de me tuer... il a cassé ma Keyblade en bois... même terra ne s'est jamais battu avec moi avec autant d'enthousiasme...

Ven : * **chiale*** il disait... Que j'étais pathétique et trop lent... j'ai cru...

Xehanort : * **pat pat*** allons, allons. Je connais un moyen de passer au-dessus des lois et des mariages mixtes. les ténèbres et la lumière peuvent vivre ensemble... il faut juste montrer assez d'affectionnnn... * _flashback de quand il a pété la gueule d'Eraqus*_ oh Eraqus pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris cela

Xehanort :errhm oui donc je disais : va le rejoindre, éclate-lui la gueule. osef des conventions. Vous avez le même cœur vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Also Aqua is a bitch

Ven : ?,? why

Xehanort : elle s'est battue avec Vanitas t'as pas entendu ?

Ven : QUOI

Ven : Alors elle aussi veut être son amie ! Aqua X3 X3

Xehanort : * **facepalm***

Xehanort : Va tabasser Vanitas, merci bien

Ven : oui... parce que moi aussi au fond... je l'aime... merci maître Xehanort vous êtes vraiment un être digne de confiance. Néanmoins, votre regard lubrique me mettant étrangement mal à l'aise, j'éviterai de vous tourner le dos

* * *

 _Ven arrive chez Eraqus_

Eraqus : Ven... j'ai entendu dire que tu voulais tuer Vanitas...

Ven : ! oui! ! :D :D

Eraqus : Je ne peux te laisser faire. Cette étrange tradition doit cesser. Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème avec tout ce trip de "défigurer les gens pour leur montrer notre affection" mais je n'en peux plus.

Eraqus : Ven, tu dois mourir pour tes péchés

Ven : Master, why ?

Eraqus : parce que... je ne peux accepter que tu aies droit à tout ce qui m'a été refusé... je veux dire t'as vu comment Xehanort a vieilli putain

Terra : * **s'interopose*** MASTER HOW DARE U

Ven : Terra ?,?,,? tu savais que Vanitas était la part de ténèbres de mon cœur mdr breaaaking news

Terra : what

Ven : on EST FAITS L'UN POUR L'AUTRE ! Il a cassé la Keyblade

Terra : WHAT

Ven : aussi maître Eraqus veut me tuer :'( :'( :'( lui qui me disait de me méfier des pédophiles

Ven : il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule

Terra : MAITRE ERAQUS ?

Eraqus : ... quoi

Terra : how dare u. how fucking. Dare u.

Eraqus : * **sigh*** votre bas QI m'empoisonne, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous éliminer

Eraqus : * **se fait dégommer*** Argh... Terra... xehanort avait raison t'as un joli cul quand même

Eraqus : * **sort une lettre de son slip*** il me l'avait dit... dans cette... lettre... prends-la... ***meurt***

Ven : mdr oups

Terra : * **lit la lettre***

* * *

 **UNE VOIX OFF DOUCE ET CHANTANTE SUR FOND DE CIEL ETOILE**

Voix Off : Mon très cher Eraqus ;

Voix Off : Je n'ai guère osé te l'avouer, mais... tu devrais penser à changer de coupe de cheveux ça commence à faire vraiment long là

Voix Off : PS : je vais posséder Terra. Et par posséder je veux dire prendre possession de son corps. Mon cul flasque sera bientôt vif et rebondi. Get ready ;););););););)) bisous

* * *

Terra : ... hein

Ven : ... Vanitas est où ? ? où il est ?

Terra : ... * **balance Ven dans un portail*** pardonne moi, mon ami... ce qui a été dit sur mon cul sans mon accord me perturbe un peu. Je dois requérir l'avis d'Aqua

* * *

 _Sur l'île du destin_

Vanitas : finally some time for me and myself- oh fuck

Ven : V. Vani. VANITAS

Vanitas : nope nope nope nope

Ven : Vanitas... c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? A propos de...

Vanitas : oui, maître Xehanort est gay pour Eraqus. C'était plus qu'une histoire de bros, depuis le début.

Vanitas : maintenant joins-toi à moi, right here and now

Ven : Vanitas...

Vanitas : * **cache nerveusement le couteau derrière son dos*** stp Ven ?

Ven : Vanitas... je... je ne peux pas accepter... c'est illégal. Nous sommes mineurs

Vanitas : * **facepalm***

Ven : crois-moi, ça me brise le cœur... sans mauvais jeu de mot lol.

Vanitas : * **rigole***

Ven : * **rigole***

Vanitas : erhm oui donc. Tu me bats ou pas ?

Ven : Van c'est indécent

Vanitas : bien... puisque c'est comme ça...je vais te donner une raison de te battre. Je vais tuer Aqua et Terra

Ven : ! D:

Ven : mais je croyais... je croyais que tu...

Vanitas : KINGDOM HEARTS : BIRTH BY SLEEP. ALL NEW ON MONDAY 7

Vanitas : allez à plus

Ven : attends ! à plus de quoi ? j'ai rien compris

Vanitas : nous nous battrons à mort... dans la nécropole... après que j'ai pété la gueule d'Aqua

Ven : nOOOOOOOOOO

Vanitas : (◡.◡✿)/❤

Ven : je le savais que c'était un gros fdp

Ven : mais...

Ven : puisqu'il le veut si ardemment...

Ven : nous braverons les lois et la morale et nous rejoindrons à la nécropole

Ven : mais avant je vais xp en frappant ce petit garçon

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Riku : sORA

Sora : it's... alright... we are friends... Lui et... moi... * **tousse et crache du sang***

Riku : SORA ! attends, quoi ?

Sora : c'est comme ça qu'on montre l'union indéfectible entre nos cœurs meurtris...

Riku : oh okay. * **note pour plus tard***

(La suite dans KINGDOM HEARTS I : "l'éveil de Riku")

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à la nécropole des Keyblade_

Terra : Aqua... j'ai une question à te poser

Aqua : Oui ?

Terra : Mon cul... est-ce qu'il a quelque chose de bizarre

Aqua : ...

Terra : c'est important

Aqua : ...

Terra : stp ?

Aqua : écoute, pour être franche... ton cul... il est pas mal, oui. Pas mal... mais...

Terra : :'(

Aqua : celui de Vanitas est quand même mieux foutu. Est-ce que c'est de la pédophilie ? On a quel âge, en fait ?

Terra : oh nop nop NOTP

Ven : * **arrive***

Ven : * **air sad*** Vanitas a pas voulu se battre avec moi

Aqua : ouf

Terra : * **blême***

Ven : je croyais que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre... Il me répétait sans cesse des mots doux...

Aqua : ...

Terra : ...

Aqua : comment va maître Eraqus ?

Terra : il est mort, il voulait mon cul. Enfin, Xehanort dans mon cul. enfin. pardon pour l'image mentale.

Aqua : je vois...

Ven : si... si Vanitas...

Aqua : ouais ouais on te buttera.

Terra : * **chokes***

 _Xehanort apparaît Vanitas à ses côtés ; personne ne peut voir que Vanitas pleure des larmes de sang sous son casque_

Xehanort : Terra... tu as buté Eraqus. A quoi va me servir ton cul, désormais ? ? ?

Braig : * **apparaît*** hello

Xehanort : * **regarde Braig*** mmmh... ouais ça fera l'affaire. J'aurai ton corps, Terra ! cède face aux ténèbres !

Terra : je crois que ce sera meilleur pour ma santé que traîner avec ceux-là

Vanitas, pendant ce temps : Hey Ven, tu viens ? ;) on a des trucs à faire je crois

Ven : désolé Aqua. J'ai à faire.

Aqua : ... I'll destroy you both

* * *

 _Scène apocalyptique qu'on aimerait voir en HD mais qui n'est en HD que dans la fin secrète de KHII et dans la video d'intro de BBS_

Xehanort : Haha Terra ! j'ai ton corps !

Terra : ...

 _Ps : il ne parle plus car il est mort_

Terra, en pensées : ce n'est pas grave... xehanort a mon corps, Eraqus a mon cœur... enfin ils sont réunis... grâce à moi... ça reste un peu dégueu comme idée tout de même. J'espère que xehanort aime les courses de kart lol j'avais explosé tous les niveaux c'était cool.

* * *

Aqua : * **pète la gueule de Braig*** mmh where are they. I need to fucking destroy them. WHERE. ARE. THEY.

Braig : laisse tombé bébé c'est mort regarde cette colonne de lumière. C'est la χ-blade

Aqua : la quoi

Braig : la χ-blade

Aqua : ... la quoi

Braig : ... écoute on en discutera plus tard. Noie ton chagrin dans mes bras

Aqua : * **tombe dans les bras de Braig*** oh mister vos biceps sont si épais

Braig : ikr lol

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, au-dessus d'un genre de canyon je crois_

Ven : Vanitas. Tu veux me combattre.

Vanitas : ...

Ven : mais nous forgerions la χ-blade...

Vanitas : ...

Ven : c'est quoi en fait

Vanitas : ...

Ven : ...

Vanitas : ...

Ven : lol

Vanitas : lol

Ven : pourquoi tu ris

Vanitas : ...

Ven : Tu me cherches c'est ça ? C'EST CA ? VIENS ME CHERCHER CONNARD !; ! ESPECE DE TROU DE BITE DE FILS DE PUTE

Vanitas : * **pleure toujours des larmes de sang sous son casque*** j'aurais dû m'enfuir tant qu'il en était temps bordel de merde

Ven : ALLEZ VIENS ME CHERCHER BEBE !

Ven : JE VAIS TE FAIRE GOUTER A LA PUISSANCE DE MA KEYBLADE ET, non, ce n'est PAS un surnom pour ma teub

Vanitas : * **sigh*** here you go

Vanitas : PATHETIC

Vanitas : TOO SLOW

Vanitas : JOIN NOW WITH YOUR BETTER HALF

Vanitas : SHOW ME SOME ANGUISH stp

Vanitas : YOU CAN'T RESIST, VENTUS

Vanitas : plz die and leave me alone

Vanitas : je vendrai des glaces chez mickey pitié

 _Ven pète la gueule de Vanitas_

Vanitas : ***souffre*** j'aurais dû savoir... Maître Xehanort a toujours eu... des idées de merdes...

 ***DRAMATIC UNMASK***

Ven : !

Vanitas : * **smile***

Ven : ! * **blushes***

Vanitas : kawai desu ne

Ven : ...

Ven : mais... Vanitas... tu es ... cute

Ven : et hot mais surtout cute

Ven : et hot ? how

Ven : je...

Ven : ... * **enlève dramatiquement ses vêtements***

Vanitas : vEN WHAT THE FUCK

Ven : tu m'as battu et m'as presque laissé pour mort

Ven : tu m'as provoqué dans ma chambre

Vanitas: mais J'AVAIS JUSTE DIT QU-

Ven : Tu as dit à tout le monde que tu voulais me tuer...

Ven : Tu as cassé la Keyblade en bois de Terra...

Ven : et... maintenant...

Ven : tu me montre ce visage si

Ven : ...

Ven : ...

Vanitas : ?

Vanitas : * **a peur pour sa vie***

Vanitas : Ven ?

Ven : ... Il est temps de faire un combat à mort.

Vanitas : what

Ven :... si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;);)););));)

Vanitas : well shit

Vanitas : ... bon ok

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps_

Braig : laisse tomber bébé c'est mort regarde cette colonne de lumière. c'est la χ-blade.

Aqua : la quoi

Braig : on a déjà joué cette scène

Aqua : Ah oui c'est v- WOW WOW WHAT THE FUCK

 _Dans le lointain, un Ventus complètement nu se détachait de l'horizon_

Vanitas : ... je pensais pas que c'était du sérieux le trip de "posséder son corps" de maître Xehanort. enfin bref.

Aqua : the fuck ven

Vanitas : je ne suis pas ven... regarde mes yeux. Ils sont jaunes... ça veut dire que je suis calme mes yeux changent de couleur avec mon humeur ;)

Aqua : ow ok

Vanitas : enfin cette conversation est bien sympa mais je crois qu'il se passe des obscénité au plus profond de mon cœur. Je n'aurais jamais dû chercher à faire la χ-blade... mais pour tout avouer Ven était quand même pas mal cute. est-ce que c'est du narcissisme ? Je devrais aller voir Maître Yen Sid

Aqua : rends-nous Ven !

Vanitas : j'aimerais bien mais il ***tousse fort*** erhmmmmmmpardon c'est pas facile de se concentrer quand... errhhmm Ven stop laisse-moi respirer bon dieu

Braig : hein

Vanitas : well bref Aqua, t'avais pas dit que tu devais nous détruire ? Grouille ton cul. c'est l'avenir du monde qui en dépend

Aqua : ...

Braig : ... ?

Vanitas : on combat vraiment fort et sérieusement là-dedans... ;)))))

Aqua : ... OKAY THEN ILL DESTROY YOU

Aqua : * **pète la gueule de Vanitas***

Vanitas : merci... aqua... tu as sauvé le monde. Ven va s'endormir... et plus jamais il n'obligera les gens à se battre pour devenir ses amis...

Aqua : se battre pour - wait what.

Vanitas : * **en train de mourir*** arghhhh

Ven : c'était vraiment un combat épique... uun combat... épique... hihihi :) :) :)

Braig : ?

Aqua : * **regarde le cadavre de Ven*** bon. bien. que faire désormais... mes amis sont tous morts... mon Maître aussi...

Braig : on le laisse la et on fonde une famille au jardin radieux ?

Aqua : ... ok :D

Et ils appelèrent leurs enfants YenSid Mickey et Pat Stitch, en l'honneur des quatre personnages les moins débiles qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer

 **THE END**

* * *

Merci, merci, ce fut un plaisir.

Et oui, tout c'est vraiment passé comme ça. Vous avez joué au jeu ou bien..?

Sur ce je vais me noyer dans mes larmes angst hihiHIHI recommencer BBS c'était pas une bonne idée adieu.

Merci à Angelscythe pour la copie de cette merveille. Gros kiss. :D


End file.
